


Routines:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat and Mouse: In The Lives Of: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Wash/Car Washes, Chores, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Grocery Shopping, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Meeting/Meetings, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Adam, & Danny settle into married life, after they came home from their vacation, What happens when they meet up after they do their thing?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat and Mouse: In The Lives Of: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854946
Kudos: 1





	Routines:

*Summary: Steve, Adam, & Danny settle into married life, after they came home from their vacation, What happens when they meet up after they do their thing?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy!!!!*

“I will take the camaro for a wax, & wash, If you want me to, Love”, Commander Steve McGarrett offered to one of his husbands, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they were planning out their day. “Thanks, Babe, I will take the meeting with the Governor for you”, The Blond said, as he kissed the hunky brunette, & his other husband, Officer Adam Noshimuri, who had a smile on his face from it. The Handsome Asian said this, as he added to the conversation.

“I will do the grocery shopping, Even if it’s your turn, Danny”, The Shorter Man said, as he winked at the former yakuza leader, “You are a peach”. Steve nodded, as he was satisfied with the day’s plans, & said, “Okay, Let’s do this”, The Threesome Couple left, & went to their tasks, & meet up at the house later. It was nice to do some normal stuff, After being away for so long. Adam got to his favorite market, & went in, & started the day’s shopping.

He got to the checkout, & he was glad that there wasn’t a long line, & he managed to get everything done in record time too. He also made sure that the other stuff on his list was done too, & not forgotten. Meanwhile, Danny had a good meeting with the Governor, & she was impressed with **_Five-O_** , & discuss it’s future, & how to continue on keeping the islands safe. Steve was impressed by the service on the camaro, The Former Seal will use that place for now on, Everytime that the car needs a wash, wax, & service.

By the end of the day, Everyone was together, They had a wonderful dinner at the table. “The day was absolutely perfect”, Steve said with a sigh of contentment. The Blond & Former Criminal agreed, & Adam said, “It sure was, But you know the best part ?”, Danny smiles, as the loudmouth detective said, “I do, We all come home together,” Steve smiles too, & said, “That _**is**_ the best part”. They spent the rest of their time together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
